Harry Potter and the Millennium Items
by Butterfly Demon
Summary: What happens when you take the YGO cast, a new item with a new yami, hogwart school, a new sport and a dark wizard seeking to rule the world and mix them together? Total Chaos. changed penname from Bakura's Pheonix and Dragongirl022
1. FYI

F. Y. I.

Names

Yami: Yami Yugi; Egyptian pharaoh who saved the world; lives inside the Millennium Puzzle

Yugi: Yami's hikari; more childish version of Yami

Ryou: hikari of the grave robber; regular Bakura

Bakura: Yami Bakura; grave robber; lives inside the Millennium Ring

Seto Kaiba: CEO of Kaiba Corp.; Yami's modern rival

Seth: Yami Kaiba; ancient high priest

Malik: regular Malik

Marik: Yami Malik; created from Malik's anger

Shizuka: younger sister of Jounouchi

Serenity: Yami Shizuka; Yami's daughter


	2. A New Item

Dragongirl: here we go, my first fanfic!

Shizuka: dragongirl doesn't own yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter

Kaiba: if she did she'd be really happy

Yami: unfortunately she doesn't though

Bakura: if you still think she does we've reserved you a room in the insane asylum

Dragongirl: let's get the story started!

Chapter 1

A New Item

"Wow!" Shizuka gasped when she saw what Malik had brought her back from Egypt. It was a small golden bracelet with the Eye of Anubis on it. It looked very similar to Isis's Millennium Necklace, only prettier. "Where did you get it? What is it?"

"It's a new Millennium Item. It turned out that Isis read the hieroglyphics wrong. There are eight items not seven. We decided to call it the Millennium Charm," Malik explained.

"But why did you give it to me?" she was still confused.

Malik sighed. "Let me finish before you ask questions."

"Okay." Shizuka agreed.

Malik smiled. "I gave it to you because on the scroll attached to it, the hieroglyphics said it contains the spirit of the ever charming, Pharaoh's daughter.

She really reminded me of you. So I brought it back for you. It enables you to manipulate people's thoughts. It also has healing powers. No longer will you be a crummy duelist because your yami, Princess Serenity, is a duelist who rivals Seto Kaiba, the ancient priest. I just thought you deserved it."

Shizuka was overjoyed. Her reddish-brown hair blew in the wind. 'The charm must already be working' Malik thought

"Thank you," she finally said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then turned away and ran out of the park and home to tell Jounouchi.

"Wow," Malik whispered, and then he slowly started to walk back home.

***********************************************************************************************

Later that night in England...

"Albus," the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall

Whispered.

Albus Dumbledore, an old man in long purple robes with long silvery hair and beard and half moon glasses, turned around, "Yes, Minerva,"

"Albus, we've learned that there are six children in Domino, Japan that have extremely powerful ancient magic we haven't seen since Hogwarts was founded. What should we do Headmaster?" Minerva sounded worried, "The Dark Lord may have already found this magic, we must get to them first."

Dumbledore, gave her a confused look, "How old are they?"

"They are around the age of fourteen."

Dumbledore looked disappointed. "We'll have to enroll them anyway. If we don't, the world could be in danger."

"Very well, headmaster. I will write their letters."

"Minerva, . . .what are they're names?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yugi Mouto, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Isis Ishtar, Seto Kaiba (Shaddi gave Seto the Key for a special reason) and Shizuka Kawaii," Minerva replied.

"Tell them to meet me here a week early."

"Very Well."


	3. Mysterious Letters

Kaiba: why wasn't I in the last chapter?

Shizuka: shut up! You're in the next chapter

Kaiba: good

Malik: hope you liked my present, Shiz

Bakura: I'd better have a good role in this stupid story

Yami: shut up, tomb theif! *Yami and Bakura start to fight*

Dragongirl: Okay, time for the next chapter! 

Chapter 2

Mysterious Letters

Two days after Malik returned from Egypt. Yugi, Ryou, Isis, Malik, Seto and Shizuka all received very strange letters.

It was a mild day in July when the mail came to the Kaiba Mansion. Seto Kaiba, the cold president of Kaiba Corp. received a letter that was addressed exactly to his room on the fifth floor of his mansion. It read:

__

Dear Mr. Kaiba,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

P.S.: Professor Dumbledore expects you, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Isis, and Shizuka two weeks early.

Inside to envelope he found the list of supplies. He read silently to himself and then decided that it must be a joke from Honda or Jounouchi. 'There was no such thing as a wizard school.' he thought. 'But that dog couldn't possibly know where I sleep. He also wouldn't trick his sister, Shizuka. Maybe I should call her.' he thought as he picked up the phone. He dialed Shizuka's call number.

"Hello this is Shizuka."

"It's Seto."

"What's up, Seto?"

"Did you receive a letter addressed to your bedroom, with a wax seal?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Read it."

"Okay, hold on." Shizuka went to find the letter. She quickly tore it open and scanned through it. "Seto, is this a joke?"

"I think so but, I got one too"

"Who would think we're that stupid?"

"I don't know, but I'll call Yugi.

"Okay, bye, Seto." she hung up and so did Seto

Seto dialed Yugi's Number.

"Hello, Yugi speaking, who's calling?"

"Kaiba."

"Hi Kaiba, how are you?"

"Never mind that. Did you get a letter addressed to your bedroom?"

"Yeah, I thought it was weird."

"Yugi, did you read it?"

"Yeah."

"Shizuka and I got one too."

"So it isn't a joke.'

"I don't think so. Bye, Yugi."

"Bye Kaiba, I guess." Yugi hung up after Kaiba.

***********************************************************************************************

"Jou," Shizuka called for her brother, "Jou!" she stopped and saw a note.

__

Dear Shiz,

Went to the beach with Honda, Anzu, Otogi and Mai. Be back at five

Love

Jounouchi

"Okay, I'll call Malik," Shizuka said as she dialed Malik's number.

"Hello, Isis"

"Is Malik there?"

"Who's calling?"

"Shizuka."

"Hold on." she said. "Malik, Shizuka's on the phone!"

"Okay Isis," he said as he stumbled to the phone. "Hi, Shizuka."

"Malik, did you get a strange letter, with a wax seal?"

"Yeah, so did Isis."

"Did you read it yet?"

"No, but Isis did, hold on." he then said to Isis, "Isis, can you talk with us?"

"Sure," she quickly ran upstairs to the other phone, "What's up?"

"Isis, what the your letter about?" Shizuka questioned.

"It said I was accepted into some _wizard _school, why?"

"I got one too, can use your necklace to see if it's real?" Shizuka asked again.

"Sure," there was a short pause, "Yes, Shizuka it's real."

"Wow, bye guys, gotta call Seto!" she hung up and called Seto.

"Hi, you've reached the Kaiba Mansion, no one's around right now so leave a message after the beep, BEEEEEEEEEP."

"Seto, its Shizuka, meet me at the fountain in the park tomorrow at three." She hung up just as Jounouchi got home. She grabbed the letter and rushed to meet him.

"Hey Shiz!" he said happily.

"Jou, read this letter I got." she handed him the letter.

"Shiz," he started as he finished the letter, "this is a joke."

"Jounouchi, no it isn't! Isis looked into the future, she and Malik and Seto and Yugi and Bakura got a letter too." Shizuka exclaimed, "Jou, it's true, it's true!" she hugged him.

"Shiz, how do know Isis is not lying?"

"She wouldn't lie, Jounouchi. I can't believe you don't trust me!" she ran upstairs crying.

"Shiz, WAIT!" Jounouchi sat down and thought hard, something he didn't usually do.


	4. By the Fountain

Chapter 3

By the Fountain

Tomorrow at three finally came for Seto Kaiba. He had gotten Shizuka's message and invited the others so they could plan how to get "there" two weeks early. Seto walked down the steps to the first floor, out the door and into his limo.

"Where to, Mr. Kaiba?" the driver asked.

"The park," Seto answered.

As they drove off he started thinking hard, really hard. He didn't notice that they had gotten to the park.

"We're here, Mr. Kaiba"

"Oh," he said. He got out and saw Shizuka already sitting there, talking with Malik and Isis. When she noticed him, she ran over to him and told him about her conversation with the Ishtars on the phone. 

"Did you invite everybody?" she asked.

"Yes, I thought we could talk about a plan. To get where ever this place is two weeks early." he explained as Yugi and Ryou arrived.

"Well I guess that's okay." Shizuka smiled.

"Shizuka!" Isis called, "I just realized, thoose letters could have something to do with the Millennium Items!"

"Shiz, she's right, now we all posses one!" Malik added

Kaiba thought, "Let's see Isis has the necklace, Yugi has the puzzle, Ryou has the ring _and_ the eye, Malik has the rod, I have the key and now you have the bracelet," he said to Shizuka.

"Yeah...I guess you're right" Shizuka admitted.

"Hi, Kaiba, Shizuka," Ryou greeted.

"Hello Ryou." Shizuka said.

"Yugi, did Yami tell you anything?" Kaiba asked.

"No, I forgot to ask, why don't you ask him," Yugi said and let Yami out.

"What is it Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Do you have any knowledge about 'Hogwarts'?" 

"Yes, I do. It was founded about the time I locked the ancient magic into the Millennium Items. It's a school for common magic. I don't know why they're sending us letters because we can already handle our magic." Yami informed everyone.

At that moment there was a loud "POP!" like a gunshot. Seto and Malik immediately ran to cover Shizuka. Yugi and Ryou were scared into their soul rooms and their yamis came out. Yami grabbed Isis while Yami Bakura got his deck ready for a Shadow duel.

But instead of an insane man with a gun, from behind a tree came an old man in purple robe and half moon glasses. He had a long silvery beard with hair to match. Everybody was silent.

***********************************************************************************************

In an old shack on a hill...

"My Lord I've looked in every book on dark magic and haven't found anything." a frightened voice stammered.

"Keep looking Wormtail!" said a second shrill voice.

"But My Lord there are no more books on English dark magic," the first voice was even more frightened.

"Wormtail, you fool! Look in books on Ancient Magic of other cultures!" the shrill voiced mans snakelike eyes glared at the man called Wormtail.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that My Lord-," Wormtail begged for forgiveness.

"Silence!"

"Yes, My Lord," Wormtail picked up a book on Ancient Egyptian Magic and started looking. "My Lord, I've found something!"

"What did you find?" his eyes narrowed.

"Is says there's an ancient Egyptian legend, that about the time Hogwarts was founded a brave pharaoh named Yami, trapped all the 'Shadow Magic' into seven or eight totems. _If _they exist, they are now in the possession of the reincarnated forms of their original holders," Wormtail looked very proud.

"Tell me more," said the shrill voice.

"One item holds the soul of the pharaoh himself. Another holds the soul of a strategic tomb robber. A third can control minds. A fourth gives one access to another's mind. One can see into the past and future. One can read minds. The last one we have information on manipulates thoughts and contains the soul of the pharaoh's daughter."

"I have a feeling they do exist and most are in one spot at the same time. We will find them Wormtail. These _Millennium Items_ could be a great asset. And you will be heavily rewarded."

***********************************************************************************************

"Who are you?" Yami Bakura demanded.

"Do not worry Ryou," Yami Bakura went away and Ryou came out, "I am Albus Dumbledore."

Seto and Malik let Shizuka free. "You were mentioned in our letters," she said.

"Yes, Shizuka,"

"Well what do you want?" Seto demanded.

"I've come to take you to my school. I overheard you saying you don't know where it is, Seto." the old man continued, "Do any of you have a fire place?"

"I do," Yugi offered, "Why?"

Dumbledore smiled, "That's how we're getting to my school."

Everyone just stared.

"Well, let's go to Yugi's house!"


	5. Hogwarts

Shizuka: I don't like the shrill voiced man

Isis: neither do I

Bakura: at least I had a small part

Ryou: Bakura, don't be so selfish

Bakura: Why not?

Yami: It's not nice

Bakura: shut up pharaoh

Dragongirl: time for a new chapter

Chapter 4

Hogwarts

Back at Yugi's house Dumbledore pulled out a sack of dirt as they all gathered around the fireplace. He pulled out his 'putter outer' and lit a fire. He gave everybody a pinch of the dirt which he called floo powder.

"Listen up everybody! To get to my office you must throw your floo powder into the fire, step in and say Hogwarts School. Yugi, you go first." he said while everybody stared.

"Okay," Yugi said reluctantly. He threw his floo powder into the fire, which turned green, steeped in and said, "Hogwarts School."

Yugi disappeared.

"Ryou, you next."

The same thing happened to Ryou and everyone else.

***********************************************************************************************

Everybody found himself or herself in castle that dwarfed the Kaiba Mansion. "Wow." Shizuka exclaimed, "Dumbledore is this Hogwarts?"

"Yes it is," he smiled, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Since it's late you can go to sleep now." He snapped his fingers and six beds appeared. "Tomorrow you will meet the teachers and be sorted." He left after he finished talking.

Everybody was very tired and automatically went for a bed. Kaiba and Malik both grabbed a bed next to Shizuka. "Good Night, Shiz," they both muttered and then fell asleep.

That night Wormtail snuck into the castle as a rat to examine the Millennium Items. He returned to Voldemort, the man with the shrill voice, and told him that six of them were inside Hogwarts Castle.

In the morning Dumbledore work everyone up at nine in the morning. "Everybody up! It's time to meet the teachers."

Everyone crept out of bed and sat at one of the four long house tables.

"Teachers," Dumbledore spoke, "I would like you to meet sixth of the holders of the Ancient Egyptian Magic, Yugi Mouto, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Isis Ishtar, Seto Kaiba and Shizuka Kawaii. Children meet our teachers. Our Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonnagal is head of Gryffindor house. Our Potions Teacher, Professor Severus Snape, is head of Slytherin house. Our Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, is head of Ravenclaw house. Our Herbology Teacher, Professor Sprout, is head of Hufflepuff house. We have many others who could not be here today."

Professor McGonagall spoke next, "It is now time for you to be sorted into your houses." She said revealing an old wooden school and a tattered old hat. "When I call you name you are to sit on the stool and put the hat on. First is Bakura, Ryou."

Ryou stumbled over to the stool and shoved the hat on his head. To everyone's surprise the hat started to talk. "Hmmm, finally someone who is difficult! I sense a dark and light side, hmmmmmm, very tough, not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, hmmmmmm, Gryffindor or Slytherin, hmmmmmmmm, GRYFFINDOR!" it had finally decided. Ryou nervously went to sit at the Gryffindor table, smiling.

"Ishtar, Isis."

The Egyptian girl walked calmly over, sat on the stool and put the hat on. "Oh, come on, this is easy, RAVENCLAW!" Isis walked over and sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Ishtar, Malik."

Malik ran up the shoved the hat on his head. "Yes, another hard one, hmmmmmm, smarts and darkness, hmmmmmmmmm, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, hmmmmmmmm, SLYTHERIN!" Malik ran over and sat at the Slytherin table.

"Kawaii, Shizuka."

Shizuka slowly walked up and carefully placed the hat on her head. "Hmmmmmm, RAVENCLAW!" Shizuka joyfully ran over and sat next to Isis.

"Kaiba, Seto."

The tall obstinate kid walked up and put the disgusting hat on his head. "Diffinantly RAVENCLAW!" Seto quickly threw the hat off his head and sat next to Shizuka. She smiled at him.

"Mouto, Yugi."

Yugi walked nervously over to the hat shoved it on his spiky head and sat down. "GRYFFINDOR!" Yugi happily ran and sat next to Bakura.

"Well," Dumbledore began again; "You six will be starting in the fifth year. You will find you books and uniforms are already in your dorms."


	6. Start of Term

Bakura: no comment

Shizuka: no comment

Dumbledore: I loved this chapter! ^_^

Kaiba: shut up old man!

Dumbledore: stupefy!

Kaiba: *falls over unconscience*

Dragongirl: Next chapter

Chapter 5

Start of Term

Finally September first came and Ryou, Malik, Isis, Shizuka, Kaiba and Yugi processed in with the other students in the fifth year and sat where they sat before. Malik was very lonely at first but soon made friends with the infamous Draco Malfoy, a mischievous blond boy who was also a fifth year. 

Almost every fifth year boy fell in love with Shizuka. Kaiba and Malik began to get very competitive each hoping for Shizuka to fall for them. Isis made friends with Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor eager to learn Ancient Egyptian from her.

Yugi and Ryou became good friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who were very amused by Yugi's Hair. Harry wanted to learn more about the Millennium Items, which was unusual because he really only likes one subject, Care of Magical Creatures. Ron was very much like Ryou except for the fact that he was terrified of spiders.

"Cling, cling!" Professor Dumbledore carefully tapped his fork against his golden goblet. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I hope that you all remember that the list of forbidden items is posted outside Mr. Filch's office, if any of you forget what will be confiscated if found. The Forbidden Forrest is still of limits to everybody," he winked at Harry and Ron. "I hope you all will be welcoming to our new students, not all of them are first years, and also not all of them have our exact talent," Shizuka smiled at Dumbledore. "Well then, let the feast begin!" At that exact moment, food appeared in the center of the table.

"Wow!" exclaimed Yugi, "I bet Kaiba isn't even used to this kind of service!"

Harry and Ron both looked at him. "Who's Kaiba?" Harry asked looking puzzled. Ron was wearing a similar look.

Yugi smiled and realized he hadn't introduced Harry and Ron to the others. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I told you. Seto Kaiba is fifteen. He's in Ravenclaw. He's really rich, is president of his own company. Even though he sounds great, he's really cocky and stuck up."

"Wow," Ron whispered, "President of your own company at the age of fifteen!"

"Yeah, that's Kaiba for you," Bakura had returned from the bathroom. "Did we tell you about the others?" Harry and Ron shook their heads. "Okay then. Isis is that Hermione girl's new friend. She grew up in Egypt and knows their ancient writing very well. Her Millennium item can look into the past and future."

Ron looked at Harry, "Shoulda known Hermione's friend is smart."

Harry nodded.

Yugi continued, "Isis's brother is Malfoy's new friend, Malik. When he was twelve his father carved the secret to the pharaoh's power in his back," Harry flinched. "Malik's item can control people's minds-"

"Harry, like the Imperious Curse!" Ron yelled.

"Wow, Ron, you're actually right about something!" Hermione came over.

"Yeah, whatever, Hermione. Yugi, go on." 

"The only one left is Shizuka."

"You mean . . . _She's_ with you?" Ron's face went red.

"Yes."

"Oh, Ron, stop dreaming. Shizuka's obviously gonna pick either Seto Kaiba, or Malik Ishtar." Hermione smirked.

"You never know, Hermione. Well Shizuka recently had an eye operation because she was going blind." Yugi finished.

"Guys," Bakura started, "I'm going to bed."

"So am I," Yugi agreed. As they walked away.

***********************************************************************************************

In the forbidden forest . . . . . . .. .

"Wormtail," Voldemort breathed.

"Yes, My Lord," Wormtail replied.

"What have you found out on the Millennium Items?"

Wormtail trembled, "Seven of them are currently at Hogwarts. Yugi Mouto, a friend of Harry Potter, possesses the Puzzle. Another friend of Harry Potter, Ryou Bakura, possesses the Ring and the Eye. Malik Ishtar, a friend of Lucious's boy, possesses the Rod. His sister, Isis Ishtar, possesses the Necklace. Seto Kaiba the president of the Muggle business, Kaiba Corp, possesses the Key. Shizuka Kawaii possesses the Charm. I've failed to secure information of her. I'm sorry, My Lord."

"Don't fret, Wormtail, you have done well. Yugi Mouto and Ryou Bakura, could be the keys of Harry Potter's undoing. As for the Ishtar boy, we may be able to have Lucious persuade him to join us. There may not be a sneaky way to get to Shizuka and the Kaiba boy. No worries, this will be easy!" Voldemort's eyes narrowed so much that they looked like nothing more than red lines.

***********************************************************************************************

When Malik woke up the next morning, he slowly got dressed and walked of the Great Hall for breakfast. Malfoy, his new friend was already sitting at the Slytherin table. Malik walked over and sat next to him. "What's up?" he asked.

"Quidditch try outs are tomorrow evening at five thirty. You should try out." Malfoy said. "There's an empty chaser position. I'm the seeker. You must have some skills."

"What's Quidditch?" Malik looked puzzled.

"Oh, I forgot, you're clueless about everything, aren't you? Well, Quidditch, is a game played on a broom. There are seven players on each team, three chasers, two beaters, a keeper and me, the seeker. There are four balls, the Quaffle, the snitch and two bludgers. The beaters use clubs and defend the other players on their team from the bludgers. The keeper defends the goal, if the Quaffle gets through the goal the team the scored gets 10 points. The chasers try to score. The seeker tries to catch the snitch. The seeker that catches the snitch gets 150 points and the game is then over. Got all that?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good."

At the Ravenclaw table . . . . .. 

"Seto," Shizuka sounded excited about something.

"What's up Shiz?" Seto answered.

"Check this out, Quidditch try outs are tomorrow! There are two chaser spots on the Ravenclaw team! Will you try out with me?" Shizuka pleaded.

"I'll think about it okay," Seto answered.

Shizuka nodded. Professor Flitwick started handing out their schedules. "Seto, look we've got flying today, second period!" Shizuka exclaimed. She showed Seto her schedule.

"Wow, cool, Shiz," Seto didn't sound too excited. "Shiz, we should to charms."

"You're right, let's go," she stood up and followed Seto out of the hall.


	7. First Classes

Harry: Yugi, how do you get your hair like that?

Yugi: nevermind

Ron: come on tell us

Yugi: no

Malfoy: stop-arguing scar-face

Malik: yeah!

Shizuka: see everybody at try-outs

Dragongirl: Next Chapter

Chapter 6

First Classes

When Kaiba and Shizuka walked into Professor Flitwick's classroom they saw that they had Charms with the Slytherins. "Hi, Malik!" Shizuka said.

"Yo, Shiz, how you doing?" Malik said back.

"Great, thanks," she went and sat down next to Malik and Malfoy. Kaiba followed.

"You know her?" Malfoy whispered to Malik.

"Yeah, she's from back home. Dude, give her a chance," Malik whispered back.

"Whatever," Malfoy rolled his eyes and stared at Shizuka. She was very pretty, and she must be smart too, because she's in Ravenclaw. But, he couldn't let anyone know he liked someone who is a Mudblood, not that he would call _her_ that. "Who's her friend?"

"Seto Kaiba, he-"

Professor Flitwick cut him off, "Mr. Ishtar, I do not permit talking in my classroom. 5 points from Slytherin." he continued louder, "Welcome class, to your first Charms lesson of the year! I am happy to see all of you back for another year. Take out your books and quills and start answering the questions on page 2 for a review. Ms. Kawaii, Mr. Kaiba and Mr. and Ms. Ishtar, I would like to see you all for a moment," The color drained from Shizuka's face, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble," Shizuka smiled as she Kaiba, Isis and Malik walked up to the tiny teacher's desk. "Okay, Headmaster tells me he did not give you wands, correct," Nod. "Do you know why?" heads shake, "your with your ancient magic you don't need them. You four only need your fingers understand. Malik, point to that book and say, 'Wingardium Leviosa'"

Malik stared.

"Try it!" the elfin man coaxed.

"Okay," Malik felt stupid. "Wingardium Leviosa!?" To every one's surprise the book began to float. "Wow, did I do that?"

"I think so," Shizuka murmured.

"Good job, little bro," Isis cheered, something she didn't usually do for Malik.

Flitwick smiled, "I'll see you at break time today, to help catch you up. Go back to your seats then." he waved them away.

The rest of the class seemed to just fly by. The bell rung and nine thirty and the Ravenclaw were of to flying.

"Malik," Malfoy started to ask, "Are you also friends with the new Gryffindors, because I might not be able to tolerate that. I hate the Gryffindors."

"Well..." Malik started, "Only Bakura. No need to worry, Ryou shouldn't be in Gryffindor," Malfoy stared, "You'll know what I mean when you meet him." 

"What ever," Malfoy wasn't sure about Malik anymore. He hadn't even taken his wand out once during Charms, but he was able to do every spell.

***********************************************************************************************

On the Quidditch field . . . . . . .

"Let's go! Everybody got a broom? Good," Madam Hootch yelled, "Let's begin. I hope you remember to place your hand over your broom and say up. Let's go people!"

"UP!" Shizuka yelled trying not to sound mean. To her surprise it jumped up and almost broke her fragile hand. "Ouch!" he squealed in pain.

Kaiba smirked. "Maybe you sounded to mean?" he joked.

Shizuka glared, "That's not funny!" she scolded. Kaiba smiled.

"Good, new kids, good. Now mount your broom and push off. We're going to have free fly today." Madam Hootch yelled.

Shizuka pushed off and realized, she was good at this. She started to fly around and yell for Seto to join her. "Come on Seto!" she called, "It's fun!"

Kaiba smirked. "Okay, hold on, Shiz! I'm comin'!" He pushed off. He wasn't bad either. "You wanna have a catch?" he asked flying low.

"Sure!" she answered angelically. She watched as Seto flew low enough to grab the Quaffle out of the supply trunk. He flew up to her level and tossed it to her. She caught it, flew a tab lower and threw it up at him. He caught it and tossed it back. She caught it and smiled at Kaiba. She flew directly toward the three goals and shot the ball. It went in! Kaiba caught it before it hit the ground and then landed, motioning for her to follow.

When Shizuka landed she walked over to Seto. He was talking with Madam Hootch. "Shizuka, was that your first time on a broom?"

"Yes," Shizuka looked bewildered.

"What about you Mr. Kaiba?"

"My first time."

"What houses are you in?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Okay. You two run along and have your break. You may be receiving a letter tomorrow," Madam Hootch smiled.

Shizuka looked at Seto and said, "Come on, we have to see professor Flitwick, remember?"

Kaiba nodded and followed her to Flitwick's office. When they opened the door Isis was ready to close it again. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were already there. "Hello, everyone," Flitwick smiled. 'Looks likes Yugi's actually taller than somebody, for once,' Kaiba smirked.

"Okay, people, please copy what's on the board and study the spells," he said, "Once you're done that you may go."

Yugi smiled and started to write quickly. He still needed to get his Care of Magical Creatures supplies and find his way to the classroom. Isis was the first one done and by far the most organized. Kaiba finished next and waited for Shizuka before leaving. She and Ryou finished next at the same time and left Malik by himself, scribbling down the spells on his piece of parchment.

When he finished he met up with Malfoy on his way to Herbology, who was staring at him. "What are you lookin' at?" he asked frustrated.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask, is your magic . . . er . . . the same as ours?" Malfoy seemed to be hoping for a certain answer.

"I don't know? Why don't you ask Dumbledore, if you really want to know?" Malik had always been belligerent.

" 'Cause, I'm not sure if he knows either."

***********************************************************************************************

In Professor Snape's dungeon . . . . . . .. 

"Listen up people!" said the greasy haired professor, "I do not expect anybody to have improved from last year, but I do hope to avoid mass explosions." Snape glared at certain people like Shizuka, he glared at people he thought he could scare and intimidate. He was especially surprised when Shizuka gave him a very intense emerald stare. She seemed to have scared him. What do you expect from someone who's spent so much time with Seto Kaiba and his sapphire glares? Snape turned from Shizuka to Kaiba and got a similar result. He obviously didn't know this was Seto Kaiba. He sounded weak when he spoke, "P-please take out your b-books and begin making a s-simple sleeping p-potion."

"What's the deal with that guy?" Isis whispered to Padma Patil, a pretty Ravenclaw girl.

She was hesitant to speak, "That's Professor Snape, he's like this all the time, get used to it."

Isis then began reading over the steps of this potion. She learned as a girl in Cairo to always look before you leap. This potion didn't look too hard. All she had to do was mixed sweat of a mountain troll with blood of a goat, mix and leave it for a day. She quickly gathered her ingredients and began working.

Kaiba's potion was light gray, which meant he did it right. Shizuka on the other hand's potion was hot pink and bubbling. Snape soon found out and began criticizing her on her poor potion making skills. She tried to glare, but she couldn't. She had never been so insulted in her life. She fought a long battle against tears and narrowly won. Kaiba began to try to console her, but it was no use.

Just as Snape was about to give out homework, the bell rang. Shizuka muttered, "Saved by the bell! Thank God!" Unfortunately firth years had study hall next. She met up with Yugi and Bakura, who pulled her into a corner.

"Shizuka!" Yugi sounded worried. "Bakura and I think we should tell Dumbledore about our yamis."

"We're going now. Are you coming?" Bakura asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Dumbledore should know."

"Good. I'll get McGonagall." Yugi motioned for them to follow. They saw McGonagall turn the corner. "Professor McGonagall!" Yugi yelled hoping to get her attention.

McGonagall turned around, "Yes?"

Bakura said, "We need to see Professor Dumbledore, right now."

"Okay. Follow me," she started to walk down the hallway and towards a golden griffin. "Blood Pop," she said. The griffin jumped aside revealing a staircase. "Professor Dumbledore awaits you," she said.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they came across a large circular room with many strange devices and moving portraits. "Dumbledore," Yugi called. He noticed a scarlet bird sitting on a stick. It looked like a newborn.

Dumbledore came down another set of stairs. "Yes, Yugi, Ryou, Shizuka," he said noticing everyone.

"Professor Dumbledore," Yugi started, "there's something you should know,"

Dumbledore stared, "Go on."

Ryou spoke, "In our Millennium Items," he pointed to the Ring and pulled the Eye out of his pocket, "well some of them contain ancient spirits."

Dumbledore continued to stare.

Shizuka spoke next, "Maybe we should show you rather than tell you." She rolled up her sleeve allowing the bracelet to slow. It glowed with blinding light. Shizuka's hair became fully red, no more brown, and her eyes narrowed like Yugi's did when he let Yami out.

\\Yugi, let me out, it's Serenity, my daughter. \\ Yami was restless.

//Okay// Yugi agreed. His Millennium Puzzle started to glow. His hair got spikier, he grew a foot taller and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, come on," Yami said to Ryou. Ryou's Ring started to glow. His hair spiked up noticeably and his eyes narrowed a lot.

"Pharaoh, you have no right to boss me around like that," said the hoarse voice of Yami Bakura.

Serenity looked angry, "You have no right to talk to my father like that, tomb thief."

Yami Bakura smirked, "Gee, princess, haven't seen you in a while."

She glared, "That's beside the point."

Dumbledore finally spoke, "Silence!" everyone stared, "Who are you people?" he asked.

Yami answered, "We are the Ka of Shizuka, Yugi and Ryou. In ancient Egypt I was the pharaoh who saved the world from the shadow magic. He," he pointed to Yami Bakura, "Is a grave robber and is still a thief and Serenity is my daughter, the princess of Egypt."

Serenity saw Dumbledore's look of fear, "Don't worry old man, the thief is no longer dangerous."

Yami Bakura looked offended, "Hey! But she is right. There is only one reason we would resort to other ways."

Dumbledore asked, "And what is that?"

Yami answered, "If someone threatened our hosts."

"Understandable." Dumbledore said. "Would you care to enlighten me, what is this Shadow Magic?"

Yami Bakura had been waiting for this question. "Allow me, pharaoh," he said with a smile. Their surroundings started to become a dark purplish blend of colors.

"Hey!" Yami objected.

"What? I thought a demonstration was in order!" He retorted.

"Whatever," Yami murmured.

Yami Bakura smiled, "Observe, in the Shadow Realm, we are able to summon monsters," he held up a card, "Ah, my favorite, Dark Necrophilia, come forth!" Dark Necrophilia appeared beside him.

Dumbledore was stunned. It looked so. . So . . Real.

Dark Necrophilia was attacked by Dark Magician! "Hey!" Yami Bakura shouted at Yami.

Yami tried to look innocent, "What? I thought a battle was in order!" Yami retorted.

Serenity was very annoyed, "Grave robber, return us to Dumbledore's office."

"Yes, I would like to be in my office again," Dumbledore said.

Yami Bakura glared. "Fine," he said as the office reappeared. 

Yami asked, "Anymore questions?"

Dumbledore thought for a minute, "No, you may go."

He watched, as they once again became, Shizuka, Yugi and Ryou. They then walked out of his office and down to lunch because Study Hall was already over.

Shizuka met up with Kaiba. "Where were you?" he asked bewildered.

"Talkin' to Dumbledore," she replied coolly. "How was Study Hall?"

Kaiba answered, "Borin' "

"Well, let's have lunch then?" She said.

"Okay," he said as she started to walk over to the Ravenclaw table. "Wait up!"

She sat down and started to eat. "Seto, what subject do we have next?"

Seto smiled, "Care of Magical Creatures." He took a bite of his turkey sandwich. "It's on the edge of the forest, so we should leave lunch early."

Shizuka took a drink, "Okay."

When they finished eating they headed out to Professor Hagrid's hut; they saw Yugi and Bakura. "Hi, Yugi, Bakura!" Shizuka said in her sweet innocent voice.

"Hi!" Bakura and Yugi said back. She went to sit with them. Again Kaiba followed.

Ron blushed when she smiled at him and Harry. Isis was sitting next to a girl with very bushy hair and large front teeth, who she guessed was Hermione.

When it was time for class to start, a very large man with long unruly brown hair came to stand in front of them. "Hello everybody," he said in his booming voice. "I'm glad to see everybody back for a new school year. I'm also glad to see our late starters look excited. Well today we will be workin' on raisin' Knarls. One thing I should be tellin' you is that you never leave food out for 'em. They enjoy catchin' they're own food."

"Hagrid," Harry started, "Is there anything else we should know?" Hagrid stared. "You know, any stingers, sharp teeth?"

"Oh, no, Harry, no. Anyway, I only have enough for you work in pairs. So if you could please pair up an then come get a Knarl." 

Kaiba instantly grabbed Shizuka and made her his partner. Harry and Ron went together. Yugi and Bakura went together and so did Hermione and Isis. 

"Professor," Isis said, "What do we do once we have our Knarls?"

Hagrid answered, "Good question er- what's your name again?"

"Isis."

"Everybody listen up!" Hagrid boomed, "Isis here has a good question. When you've gotten your Knarl, you come a leash and put it on 'em." Kaiba went and grabbed a blue leash, his favorite color, before Shizuka could take pink. He wrestled it onto his Knarl and handed it to Shizuka. She walked the little thing till class was over and then went to get ready for their next class that was Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonnagal.

When they walked into the classroom, Kaiba groaned, the Slytherins, like Malik, were there. This of course, meant that Shizuka would go sit next to Malik and Malfoy and he would follow. She did just as he had predicted. Malik smiled at her and Malfoy ignored her. Then the teacher walked into the room. "Listen up people!" she yelled sternly. "Let's get right to business. This year you people will be working in pairs everyday. You will have the same partner each time. Of course, I pick partners. Let's begin then, shall we? Mr. Ishtar, I'm sad to say you are not with your sister. Instead you will be working with Ms. Patil." Malik groaned. He didn't want to work with some stupid little girl. "Mr. Kaiba owning your own company doesn't give you any authority here I'm sorry. You're working with Ms. Ishtar."

"Damn!" he muttered, he hated Isis's riddles and talk of destiny. Malfoy smirked.

McGonnagal continued, "Mr. Arrogant Draco Malfoy, let's see how you do with Ms.-" Shizuka shivered, there was only one person, so far she hated besides Snape and that was Malfoy. "-Kawaii!" Shizuka covered her eyes, Malfoy, smirked. He could certainly boss her around. When everybody else was paired up, nobody hated his or her partner more than Shizuka hated Malfoy. "Now. Your first project is to do a presentation on what you've learned in the last few years." Isis choked. Both her and Kaiba were new this year! How were they supposed to do their project!

When class was over, everyone ran to their next class. For Kaiba, Shizuka and Isis that class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they got to the classroom Professor Umbridge was already there sitting at her desk tapping her foot. They sat down next to each other as the Hufflepuffs came in. "It's no use sitting down children, I'm assigning seats." Everybody groaned. "Okay now, Ms. Kawaii I want you to sit with Mr. Diggory. Again Kaiba sighed; Shizuka was with someone else he was going to be with Isis again. As Cedric Diggory went to sit down next to Shizuka he smiled and she smiled back. He blushed. Mr. Kaiba, sit with Ms.-"

"Don't say it! I already know who it is! It's Ms. Destiny Necklace Wearing Ishtar! Right!?!?" Kaiba yelled. Isis did not look offended. After all she did talk about destiny and . . . well, she did have to Millennium Necklace. Umbridge gave Kaiba two weeks detention and said he could join Mr. Potter at five tonight. When class was over they returned to the Ravenclaw common room because classes were over for the day. Shizuka went to put her books away when she found a letter for her yami. The princess Serenity was released and she read the letter aloud:

__

Dear Princess,

It has been many long years since we have seen each other and now looking at your hikari I have realized I've found you again. Please meet by the lake at five Saturday. Please do not be late.

Looking forward to seeing you,

Anonymous

//Go! // Shizuka pleaded //take my body if you want//

\\What if it's a trap \\

//Serenity, nobody wants to kill you now. Kaiba's got detention Saturday at five. Go! //

\\Fine! But it's late, Hikari, go to sleep \\

//Fine// Shizuka went to sleep.


	8. Love of a Theif

Shizuka: does anybody else hate Snape?

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Isis, Kaiba: Me!

Dumbledore: Shizuka, Ryou and Yugi have- *Bakura covers mouth*

Yami: Grave robber let go of him!

Bakura: make me!

Serenity: Who wrote the letter!

Everybody else: *silent*

Cricket: *makes noise*

Dragongirl: Next chapter, Bakura, you're going to like this one!

Chapter 7

Love of a Thief

After a few days of school Shizuka woke up, got dressed and went downstairs where she found Kaiba sitting by the fire enjoying the crisp Saturday morning. "How's detention with the toad?" the toad was Umbridge's new nickname.

"Fine. That Potter kid can be really annoying though."

"How so?" she said as she sat down next to him.

Kaiba smirked, "Well, my sweet Shizuka, he never shuts up about this sport called Quidditch, you now? Even though the toad yells at him every time. Talk about thick skulled. At least he isn't like your brother, the dog."

Shizuka looked offended, "What makes you think Jou's a dog?"

Kaiba gave her a sapphire glare, "Shiz, you're too good for the likes of him. But if you _want _hang around with him and Yugi, be my guest!"

Shizuka was about to cry, "If it wasn't for Jounochi, I wouldn't be looking into your cold eyes now because I'd be blind!"

"Shiz, I could have paid for your operation but the dog kept you a secret from the world! He was foolish!"

"You think money is everything, Seto! Your heart is as cold as stone in December!" she said now fully in tears.

"If you want to go soft now fine with me!" Kaiba suddenly didn't think he was yelling at Shizuka Jounochi anymore. Her hair became entirely red and her eyes narrowed.

"What did you say Seto Kaiba!?!" her voice was more steady and intense and she had never used his last name before.

"W-who are you?" Kaiba stammered.

She smirked, "Seth, don't you recognize me!"

"N-no, who are you?" His eyes were filled with fear.

"Seth, I'm offended! How could you not remember me? I'm Princess Serenity, from Ancient Egypt. The daughter of the great pharaoh Yami." she continued to stare not blinking. "Hear me Seth, never insult Shizuka's brother again in front of her. You know her brother means the world to her and she means the world to him. Understand, priest?"

Kaiba nodded full of fear.

"Good." Then Shizuka returned and Kaiba just stared at her.

"What?" she said clueless. Kaiba remained speechless. Isis who was walking by smiled at the sudden out burst of the princess.

"I see things are going well," she whispered to herself.

At breakfast . . . . . . . . . . . ..

When the mail came at breakfast, Kaiba was still at the opposite end of the table than Shizuka. To her surprise Shizuka received a letter:

__

Dear Ms. Jounochi.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Our first practice is Monday.

Sincerely,

Roger Davies

Roger Davies

Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team

Shizuka's face lit up with excitement, "Wow!" she gasped, "I never thought I could do it." She sighed and looked over and Seto. He was also opening a letter similar to hers. "At least I won't be alone," she whispered still wondering why he was avoiding her.

Later that evening when it was four fifty-five, Shizuka let Serenity take over because it was time for her to meet anonymous. Kaiba began to walk down the hall way to the toad's office.

When the princess reached the lake she waited a minute and then the grave robber showed up. "Hello, princess," he smirked.

"Go away tomb thief, I'm waiting for someone."

He smiled, "Settle down, princess, I wrote the letter."

Serenity looked shocked, "Then that means . . . . . . . you remember?"

"Yes, princess. When did you begin to recall your past?" he asked.

"Yesterday. Now it is quite clear, . . . as if it happened yesterday. Sit down Bakura," He sat. "The first time we met was five days before my sixteenth birthday. I was singing on my balcony in the palace. Little did I know that you were listening while you were planing a theft."

He smirked, "Yes. Then you fell off the balcony and I caught you. The first words I said to you were, 'You have a beautiful voice'."

"Every night after that you visited me outside my balcony and we talked away. The night before my birthday you told me that you loved me."

"Don't forget you told me you loved me back."

She blushed, "How could I forget?"

"Anyway, then you invited me to your big party the next day."

"Now I realized that that was my big mistake. When my father found out, he was furious."

"Yes I remember. He turned over every table and chased me out like I was a lion ready to devour you."

"He practically drove you out of the country. When I told him I invited you his fit got worse even when I explained how you saved that very first day, when I fell off the balcony."

"He and I were enemies not even rivals, enemies."

"Yes, Seth was his rival. I hated the priest but he loved me."

"I hated that guy too. After that day I couldn't see you again."

"Bakura, you always found a way either to get me out or for you to get in. But Yami always stood in the way. He always finds a way to get what he wants. A week after my party he set up a wedding for Seth to marry me because he despised you but trusted Seth."

"Yeah I know. I can't believe your hikari likes his hikari. When you told me about the wedding I instantly tried to stop it. Seth is as slippery as a snake. But I was caught and thrown in jail. Your father made you marry Seth and then it was too late. Seth almost killed you."

"Yeah don't remind me. He was planning to kill me as a sacrifice. I mean how dense was Yami? Seth is his rival! I would have been dead if you hadn't saved me, Bakura."

"Princess, it was nothing. All I did was steal his rod."

"Yeah which saved my life. I still owe you."

"Could you repay me by goin' to the Halloween dance with me?"

"I don't know . . . "

"Come on"

"That would mean that Ryou and Shizuka couldn't go."

//Seren, what are you waiting' for? I don't care if he's a tomb theif! Seto's avoiding me so go! //

"Shizuka says I should, so my answer is yes."

"Good."

"You're so much different than your hikari,"

//Bakura! Tell her I'm not that different! //

\\Shut up! Yes you are! Ryou, you're a push over! \\

While they were busy talking they didn't realize that the sun was beginning to set. "Bakura," Serenity whispered.

"Yes, princess?"

"The sun, look,"

"Yes, it is as beautiful as you are my love, my princess," he said before he kissed her. She blushed and then kissed him back. The started to walk back to castle together, when they met up with Yami.

"Serenity!" he looked and sounded furious, "What in the name of Ra are you doing with the grave robber!?!?!?"

Serenity let Shizuka out because she was too scared of her father. Bakura followed and made it look like _Shizuka_ and _Ryou _were walking together.

"No, NO young lady! You can't pull that trick! I saw you and the tomb theif!" She began to think Yami was insane.

Shizuka stared, "Yami, I think you need some rest."

"Yeah, Shizuka was just helping study my for the charms test," Ryou wasn't good at lying.

Yami muttered, "Whatever." He walked away.

The princess and the theif resumed control. "Princess," the theif said.

"Yes?"

"Could you do one thing for me?"

"What that one thing be?"

"Sing me the song you sang the very first day."

"Will you hold me like you did on the first day?"

"Yes."

"Deal," she began to sing:

_Look at this stuff_

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?

The girl who has everything?

Look at this room

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one palace hold?

Lookin' around here you'd think

Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty

I've got whozits and whatsits galore

You want thingamabobs?

I got twenty

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more

I wanna be where the peasants are

I wanna see

Wanna see 'em laughin'

Run' around havin'

Whad'ya call that thing?

Oh - fun

Sittin' around you don't get too far

Runin's required for havin' fun

Runnin' along down a 

What's that word again? Street

Out where walk

Out where they run

Out where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of that world

What would give

If I could live

Outta these walls?

What would I pay

To spend a day

Warm in their homes?

Betcha out there

They understand

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters

Bright young women

Sick o livin

Behind these walls

And ready to know what the farmers know

Ask 'em my questions 

And get some answers

What's a seed and why does it 

What's the word? 

Burn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore that land out there?

Out of the palace

Wish I could be

Part of that world

Then she fainted as she looked up at his face. She fainted in his arms. And he was left to carry her.

__


	9. Quidditch

Yami: Serenity, what were you doing with the grave robber!

Serenity: Shizuka was helping Ryou with charms!

Yami: but I saw you!

Dragongirl: next chapter!

Chapter 8

Quidditch

When Malik woke up on Monday morning he groaned. They didn't have classes to celebrate the beginning of the Quidditch season but he just liked to sleep. He also was beginning to fell hopeful that he and Shizuka could still have a chance together since it seemed like Kaiba was avoiding her. He smiled at the thought before falling back asleep.

Little did Malik know that Malfoy was watching him. Malfoy was beginning to rethink his friendship with Malik. 'I can hold on for Shizuka' he thought 'Maybe, just maybe she didn't hate him 100%. Maybe if he eliminated Seto Kaiba from the picture she would fall for him. But what would father think?'

~*Ravenclaw Common Room*~

Kaiba was typing on his lap-top, that he had modified to work in magical areas, when he heard a voice.

\\Seto\\ said the voice.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

\\You idiot! I'm in your head\\

//Who are you?//

\\Seth\\ hissed the voice.

//No! No!// Kaiba looked insane // I knew I shouldn't have taken this thing!// he yelled pulling at the Millennium Key around his neck.

\\Too late\\

//You're right// he sighed //Anyway, I have a question//

\\Go on\\

//Were you here when I was arguing with the princess?//

\\Yes\\

//Why was she offened when we didn't know who she was?//

Seth sighed \\Her father gave her to me in marrage\\

//She didn't seem to like you//

\\Yeah well, I tried to sacrafice her to Ra but the grave robber, Bakura, stole my knife.\\

//Why would you do that!?!// Seth shrugged //She's too beautiful!//

\\Ra needed some lunch\\

//Idiot!//

~*Girls Dorm*~

Seeing the sun Shizuka opened her eyes but they soon fluttered shut again. Her agin Serenity were up all night talking about Bakura and Kaiba.

\\Hikari, you need some breakfast\\

//Uhhhhh//

\\You'll see sweet Seto\\

Shizuka jumped out of bed, brushed her hair and ran to the common room. There was Seto, sitting at his lap-top. She smiled at him. "Seto."

He looked up at the soft sound of her voice, "What?"

"Seto what's wrong?" she asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" she cooed.

"Just found out about Seth."

"Oh, Serenity told me all about that."

"Shiz?"

"What?" curiousity filled her voice.

"Do you wanna to the Halloween Dance with me?"

She frowned, "Seto, I'm so sorry. Yesterday Bakura asked Serenity and I told her to say yes 'cause you were avoiding me," she began to sob into his arms, "Seto, forgive me please."

\\What!!!!!\\ Seth yelled \\She's going with who?!?!\\

Kaiba only whispered, "At least I don't have to go with Isis."

"Seto, I'll go with you on Valentine's day, if not sooner," she sobbed weakly.

~*Quidditch Field*~

When Kaiba and Shizuka reached the Quidditch feild the rest of the team was already there. Shizuka walked up to a tall boy with dark hair like Kaiba's. "Hi!" she yelled.

"Hi," said the boy, "I'm Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team."

She smiled, "I'm Shizuka Kawaii," she shook his hand.

Roger held his hand out to Kaiba, "And you must be Seto Kaiba."

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, let's begin pratice," he walked over to the rest of the team, "Everybody," everybody looked, "I'd like you meet, Shizuka Kawaii and Seto Kaiba."

"Hi," said a sixth year asian girl, "I'm Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker."

"Hi," Shizuka said.

"Okay," said Roger, "We're going to have to train really hard this year if we want to win the Cup. For today we're goung to pass and shoot. But it's not that easy. The beaters are going to try to aim the bludgers at you and Cho is going to try to catch the snitch. The keeper is also trying to block your shot. If we can make at least 15 goals we'll go onto the next thing. Understand?" Nobody said anything. "Good. Let's begin. I'll start with the Quaffle."

He released the bludgers and then the golden snitch. He then took off with the quaffle in hand. He passed to Shizuka, who passed to Kaiba who shot and scored.

"Good work, Seto!" yelled Roger.

"It's Kaiba!" yelled Kaiba.

"Sorry!" yelled Roger.

Kaiba started this time. He tossed to Shizuka who tossed it to Roger who tossed back to Shizuka who shot and scored.

"Good job Shiz!" yelled Kaiba.

"Yeah, great job!" yelled Roger.

"Thanks, guys!" yelled Shizuka.

Shizuka started. She passed to Kaiba who passed back to Shizuka who tossed to Roger who shot and . . . didn't score!?

"Caught that one Roger!" yelled the keeper.

"Pass it here!" yelled Roger. He immediately shot it back at the keeper who missed. 

"Haha! Didn't see that comin' did ya?" yelled Roger.

Kaiba realized who the keeper was. "Isis?!?!?"

She smirked. "Yes, Kaiba."

"Wow, it is Isis!" yelled Shizuka full of excitement.

Roger looked to the other side of the feild, "Shot!" he yelled, he could see the Gryffindor team coming across the feild from the locker rooms. "Time's up, everybody!"

As everybody landed Shizuka could make out a few of the people in red quidditch robes. She saw Harry and Ron and-

\\The TOMB ROBBER!!!!!!!!\\ Serenity almost knocked her down. \\let me out mortal!\\

//Fine// Shizuka needed a rest anyway. Serenity took control and ran over to her lover. 

"Princess," he sounded surprised, "What brings you here?"

"What do you think? Shizuka's on this stupid little team."

"You're right. The Ravenclaw team is stupid _and_ little."

"Is Ryou on the Gryffindor team?"

"No, I am."

"Stop joking."

"I'm not joking."

"Fine then, I'm watch your pratice by the lake. Meet me there when you're done," and with that Shizuka resumed control and fainted with a terrible head ache.

Seeing this, Kaiba ran over to her as did almost everyone else. Kaiba picked her up and ran her to the hospital wing closley followed by Bakura, Harry and Ron. Isis was gone before she collapsed.

When they reached the hosiptal wing Madam Pomfrey told Kaiba to lay her in a bed. "What happened?" she asked.

Harry spoke first, "She just collapsed on the Quidditch feild."

"She's unconscience," Madam Pomfrey informed them.

Suddenly Shizuka's wind-blown hair turned pure red and her emerald eyes sprung open. Madam Pomfrey gasped and then turned to look at Bakura who just said, "Princess." She then looked at Kaiba whoses eyes turned from blue to purple.

Seth said the same as Bakura did, "Princess."

Serenity looked confused, "What? Don't you three in the red robes have Quidditch pratice?"

"Y-yes," said Ron, "But then collapsed and-" Hermione came in the room, "-and we followed Kaiba when he brought you here and then your hair changed colors and you just woke up."

Then out of no where all three present hikaris were realesed and everyone saw the change. Shizuka's hair went back to being brown and she fell unconscience again, Ryou's hair settle down and his eyes widened, and Kaiba's eyes changed back to blue.


	10. Secrets Revealed

Hermione: there's something weird goin' on

Harry: something weird about them new kids

Ron: And I'm gonna kind out what

Dragongirl: next chapter

Chapter 9

Secrets Revealed

The next day they had classes again, Shizuka was still in the hospital wing and Harry, Ron and Hermione were notcieing the changes in the new students, like how their hair and eyes sometimes change along with their personality. Yup, things couldn't be better for our late starters!

After breakfast Seto Kaiba began the long walk to Herbology by himself. He was especially thrilled to find they had this class with the Gryffindors. He sat between Yugi and Ryou afraid if he sat alone some girls might attack him. After Yugi got bit by his snapdragon, Yami sprung to life and started cursing in Egyptian. When he finally realized everyone was staring at him he stopped and then continued working. When class was finally over Kaiba walked across the grounds to Care of Magical Creatures.

When he saw all the Knarls tied up he was reminded of Shizuka and that he would be working alone. Since Shizuka wasn't there their Knarl didn't obey him and he almost lost a finger. Finally it was break time. He retreated to his lap-top for a while since he had charms next. 

~*Gryffindor Tower*~

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "Have you noticed obvious changes in the some of the new kids?"

"If you mean how Yugi grows taller, Kaiba's eyes change color, Ryou's hair spike up, and Shizuka's hair changes color, then yes." he replied.

She continued, "Have you also noticed that when they change physically, their personality changes too?"

"Yeah, it's like they all become more arrogant," he answered, "I was going to talk to Dumbledore during Study Hall."

"I'm coming," she stated.

~*Great Hall*~

The rest of the moring classes just seemed to fly by for Seto Kaiba. Now he was eating lunch, by himself of coarse. He had been talking to Seth For the last hour and fourty minutes. 

When Seto Kaiba headed off for Study Hall, Harry and Hermione headed for Dumbledore's office.

~*Dumbledore's office*~

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called as she and Harry arrived in Dumbledore's office.

On the other side of the room, Harry was playing with Fawkes, Dumbledore's scarlet pheonix.

Dumbledore came down the steps, "Yes, Hermione?" he asked.

"Professor, Harry and I wanted to ask you a something," she said.

"Professor, you see, we've noticed some physical and emotional changes in some of the new students," Harry started.

"Like what?" Dumbledore was curious.

Hermione thought, "Like sometimes Shizuka's hair color changes, Kaiba's eye color changes, Ryou's hair spikes up a lot, and Yugi grows a half a foot taller."

"And," Harry continued, "When they change physically they also become more arrogant and confident."

Dumbledore smiled, "Once again you've uncovered another secret, Harry. Did they tell you or show you anything about the Millennium Items?"

"Well, Yugi told us a little," Hermione said.

"Well," Dumbledore began, "Inside the Items held by Shizuka, Seto, Ryou and Yugi live ancient egyptain spirits."

"So," said Harry trying to put two and two together, "Do sometimes the spirits take over?"

"Yes," he said smiling, "Now are you wondering if the spirits have names?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"They do," Dumbledore answered. "Yugi's puzzle hold the pharoah Yami. Ryou's ring holds the grave robber Bakura. Shizuka's charm holds the princess Serenity and Seto's Key holds the high preist Seth."

"Thankyou, sir," said Harry as he and Hermione left.

After classes Hermione met up with Yugi. "Yugi!" she called.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Could I talk to Yami?"

//Yami, she knows!//

\\So! let me out!\\

Hermione watched in awe as Yugi grew taller, "Yami?"

"Yes?" his voice had also changed.

"I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Hermione Granger," she said blushing.

"Pharoah Yami," he said smiling, "There must be a special occasion for the greeting of such a charming lady."

Her cheaks were dark red, "Actually, Professor Sprout's asked me to tutor Yugi in Herbology."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then,"

"Okay, bye," she ran off glad to have met Yami.


	11. A Dream

Hey everybody, sorry it took so long but here's my next chapter. If some things seem mean of me, you'll soon see it'll all fit together. Hope to get the next chapter out soon remember to read and review my other fics too! ^_^

~*Dragongirl*~

Chapter 10

A Dream

As October thirty-first crept closer, homework began to pile up, Snape got meaner and the Divination teacher, Professor Telawny, became even more accustomed to predicting Harry's death. On the day before Halloween, two of our new students received mail.

~*Ravenclaw Table*~

Just as Shizuka was about to take a bite of her French Toast, her golden pheonix, Ra, landed on her shoulder and shoved a letter in her face. Several, well many of the students looked up at the arrival of such a majestic bird. Ra's song soon filled the hall; it seemed to be calling a friend. Then Fawkes, Dumbledore's scarlet pheonix, appeared on the table, looked at Ra and then disappeared. Shizuka opened the letter and was shocked at what it said:

__

Dear Shiz,

Honda and Anzu were killed yesterday in a mysterious motorcycle accident.

Shiz, I miss you a lot. Please come home!

Lots of love,

Jounouchi

Immediately Shizuka burst into tears, not so much for Anzu, but for Honda and her brother. She couldn't believe it. Kaiba tried to console her but it couldn't be done. Honda was one of her best friends, but what was he doing with Anzu?

She really longed to see Jounouchi again, but when would she be allowed to visit?

~*Gryffindor Table*~

Ryou was just sitting down when he received a letter from well, he didn't know whom it from but he thought it was from some crazy girl who thought he was just _so _adorable, because most girls did. He turned it over and saw it was addressed to his yami.

\\Don't open my letter!\\ hissed bakura inside his head.

//Fine!// yelled Ryou //take over and open it yourself! You know I'll be watching.//

Bakura took over and ripped the letter open. He was surprised to see it was Dumbledore. He slowly began to read:

__

Mister Bakura,

_I would be very pleased if you would join me at lunch today. I have something to discuss with you._

Hope you'll show,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Bakura wondered what Dumbledore needed to say to him. He also hoped he wasn't in trouble, for the sake of his hikari. He let Ryou back out who was upset because he now had to go to Herbology and he hadn't eaten. He packed his books and slowly walked to the green houses alone.

~*Green House*~

Kaiba and Shizuka were already seated when Ryou stumbled into class and took his seat. The snap dragons were on the tables and Professor Sprout was at the front of the room. She instructed everybody on what to do next. When she finished everybody started working.

Yugi, to everybody's surprise, did not anger his snap dragon this time thanks to Hermione's tutoring. She liked tutoring Yugi, especially cause she got to spend time with Yami who was very interesting. He was very happy when Hermione promised to help him figure out his past.

When class was over Kaiba followed Shizuka to Care of Magical Creatures. Shizuka was eager to see their Knarl, which she had name Porky cause it looked like a porcupine. 

This time they had to take their out on the Hogwarts grounds for it to find food. Kaiba just sat by lake talking to Seth while Shizuka and Serenity went out with the Knarl.

After break they went to charms where Malfoy tried to curse Kaiba because he was so rich (actually Malfoy said he tried to curse him cause he was so rich but we all know the real reason). Malfoy received a week of detention and succeeded in losing 50 points from Slytherin.

Then the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors went for Divination. They climbed up the trap door to Professor Trelawnly's classroom, which was very hot. When they took their seats she greeted them in her usual mystical voice. "Hello everyone," she said, "Today we will be learning how to interpret dreams. If you would please open your books to page fifty and start memorizing the symbols." She retreated to her desk for while.

While everybody was opening his or her books, Ryou was looking triumphant. He and his yami already knew the symbols and all the combinations they were used in. Like if you were bitten by something black, like a snake, you would die a painful death. Hermione realized Ryou wasn't reading. "Ryou, you should be reading!" she whispered. Professor Trelawny took this opportunity to go see what was wrong. She walked over to Ryou and Hermione.

"Why are you not reading and memorizing?" she interrogated staring and making him feel uncomfortable.

"I already know the symbols," he said.

"Start reading the combinations," she commanded.

"I know them too," he retorted.

"Well then," she continued louder to the whole class, "Listen up everybody! Mr. Bakura here is going to interpret a dream the headmaster told me this morning. I'd like everybody to listen to Mr. Bakura whole he's doing this." she then spoke the dream:

(Dumbledore's POV)

__

I am writing at my desk, I am writing a letter to the Ministry about the late starters when suddenly a shadowy purplish black darkness engulfs the room. I begin to go blind but I see a thin silvery rope. It ties itself around me and lifts me of my feet. I am hauled up and up until I'm on the roof of a tall tower. I look down and see a great number of men in dark purple cloaks and men in black cloaks. In front of the purple cloaks are two teens, one with spiky white hair and one with light blond hair. In front of the black cloaks is a single black cloaked man. I look to the sky and see a skull and eyes of Horus unite to form one massive explosion.

(Normal POV)

Ryou gulped, how could he interpret a dream with such a horrible meaning. He shivered as Bakura came forth. "This dream has one meaning," he started but the bell rang he turned back to Ryou who ran out of class. No sooner did he get down the steps that Kaiba, Shizuka and Yami caught up with him.

"What did the dream mean?" Yami yelled.

Bakura came forth once again. "It means," he gulped, "That Malik and I with unite the Rare Hunters with the Death Eaters. And together we will form a force that will enable Voldemort to destroy the wizard and muggle worlds." He ran off and left the others speechless.


	12. Halloween

Chapter 11

Halloween

It was October the thirty-first and Bakura had met with Dumbledore and Shizuka was still mourning Honda's passing. Kaiba was beginning to despise Malik and Malfoy. Yugi and Ryou were failing potions. We can only hope November will make things better.

Ryou woke up this morning and got dressed. He was looking forward to today because he would only has to sit back and make comments on what Bakura did because Bakura was going out with Serenity. He went downstairs to eat before Professor Dumbledore came running after him.

"Ryou!" yelled the old man, "I wish to ask you a question."

Ryou blinked, "About what?" he asked.

"Professor Trelawny tells me you didn't finish interpreting my dream yesterday," he said.

"Yeah," said Ryou.

"Could you possibly," he paused, "tell me what it means?"

Ryou sighed, "Your dream had a horrible meaning. I hope you won't get mad at me."

"Why would I get mad at you?" Dumbledore had curiosity in his voice.

Ryou looked nervous, "It meant that Bakura and Malik are going to team up and unite with The Dark Lord," he was completely shaking.

Dumbledore was calmer than Ryou thought he would be. His face had only the tiniest hint of fear. "Very well," he said as he departed.

~*At the Feast*~

The Great Hall looked fabulous covered in Shadow Realm purple. Bakura had done such a splendid job with the decorations. He had even made some of his own monster, like Headless Knight, come to life and DJ the dance.

Serenity was looking splendid in her cerulean dress robes, as was Bakura in his Shadow Realm purple robes Ryou had made for him. Malfoy, not knowing the secret, was surprised when Serenity and Bakura slow danced. "How unpredictable is this girl?" he asked Crabbe and Goyle who just grunted. "I mean why Bakura and not me?" Malik had been listening.

"Wow!" yelled Malik, "You _like_ Shizuka!"

"SHUT UP!" Malik had succeeded in infuriating Malfoy, "Make him go away!" he yelled at Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe and Goyle grabbed his arms and threw him out a window. Everybody looked up at the sound of the breaking glass. Isis gasped and ran over to the window.

"Malik!" she yelled. There was no answer. "Malik!"

Shizuka was yelling at Serenity to let her out and go help Malik. She narrowly won. Once free she ran over to the window where Isis was standing followed by Bakura and Kaiba. She jumped out the window after Malik. She hit the ground with a thud.

Once out the window she heard Kaiba and Bakura hit the ground behind her. She saw the silhouette of Malik's crumpled body. She started to cry. Shizuka helplessly ran over to Malik and knelt beside him. "Malik," she whispered. 

To her surprise he began to stir. He slowly lifted up his head of golden hair and she saw his violet eyes flutter open. She smiled at the sight of his violet eyes. 

"Shiz," he said, "Help." and his eyes shut once again.

\\Should I make the Malfoy kid pay? \\ asked Serenity.

//Yes. // Shizuka said rage in her voice. //Make him and his goons pay. They all deserve it! //

\\Then let's go. \\ Serenity took over and climbed back into the hall followed by Bakura. Kaiba had decided to walk around to the front doors. 

Everybody stared at her rearrival. Serenity easily singled out Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. She strode toward them. Malfoy could sense her rage and began to cower back in fear. She nodded and Bakura got her signal. 

In the blink of an eye, all the students were gone except Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Serenity and Bakura. They were now in the real Shadow Realm. Bakura now began to laugh his very sadistic laugh. Serenity smiled malevolently. Malfoy's face now showed a new emotion; more fear than had ever been shown before.

"Now," Serenity said, "You shall pay for all the wrongs you have done. Especially by the order of Ms. Shizuka Jounouchi, throwing Malik out the window." 

"You are blocking her out right?" Bakura asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"But . . ," Malfoy stammered, "You are Shizuka."

"No, Mr. Malfoy. In fact," she said, "I'm about five thousand years older than you."

"What?" Malfoy asked clueless.

"Nevermind," Bakura said hastily, "Now, to business. What shall we do to them, princess?"

"Good question," she said, "How about, no too soft. Perfect."

"What is it?" Bakura asked hastily.

"We're going to do worse than I can imagine! You get to decide."

He sighed. He had forgotten she had next to no knowledge of Shadow Magic. "We could do everything the shadow realm has to offer. That means just leave 'em here for a few weeks."

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Ta ta!" she said to Malfoy and then she and Bakura were once again in the Great Hall.

//Seren! // Yelled Shizuka //We gotta go bring Malik back inside//

\\Fine! \\ Serenity then said to Bakura, "Shizuka wants to go get Malik."

"Okay. Let's go," he said and they then made for the window again.

When Serenity hit the hard earth again Isis was crying. "Isis!" she yelled, "Do not be afraid, Malik will be alright."

Isis continued to sob, "You'll have to find him first!" she cried.

"What do you mean," said Bakura.

"I was kneeling here with him when his body just began to float as if invisible people were carrying him. He floated away into the Forbidden Forrest where two men in black cloaks tried to conceal themselves," Isis was very upset.

"Be careful, grave robber," said Serenity sternly, "You must save Malik."

"What are you talkin' about, princess?" he asked.

"You must go into the forest and use your thieving skills to save Malik," she said matter-of-factly.

He smirked, "I know what I must do. But you do not."

She looked at him puzzled; "Of what nonsense do you speak? I know my place is here. I am too reckless and not skilled enough. I would be putting my hikari in danger."

He smiled, "While you are with me, now harm will come to you. You must come with me."

She smiled back, "You were always very persuasive."

"Let's go!" he yelled into the night.


	13. Betrayal and Judgement: a Prophecy

Betrayal and Judgement: A Prophecy

Back in the Great Hall, Isis walked over to the center of the room and sat down cross-legged. Trelawny noticed this and hurried over closely followed by Yugi and Kaiba. Her eyes went blank and she began to speak.

"Tonight is the night for betrayal and judgement," Isis spoke blankly, "The grave e robber and the tomb keeper shall betray the pharaoh and his daughter. A new spirit shall judge all. The high priest shall stand at a crossroads. Secrets shall be revealed. The Dark Lord shall return with new stronger allies. Tonight is the night for betrayal and judgement, beware!" Her bluish eyes returned and looked frightened. 

"What happened to her?" Yugi asked Prof. Trelawny.

Trelawny looked amazed and answered; "She was in a trance. And never before have I seen it in someone else. Only true seers make prophecies while in a trance!"

Isis whispered, "I had a vision. My brother and the spirit of ring will betray us. Seto Kaiba is at a mental cross roads. The princess is taken and a new spirit judges. She is Hermione Granger."

Yami was suddenly present. He said to her, "We all heard your prophecy, Isis. You recited it. Do you know where Malik and Bakura are? I wish to speak with them."

Isis shook her head, "No, I do not know where Malik is. The grave robber and your daughter set out to find him."

Trelawny, who was still watching, looked very bewildered. "What do you mean? Little Yugi is not old enough to have a daughter," she spoke.

Yami looked at her and spoke, "I wish I could tell you but I have no time. Isis can do a good job of explaining it. Kaiba we must go now."

Kaiba refused, "Sorry, Yami, but I need to have a very long talk with a certain cousin of yours." He turned and walked toward the Ravenclaw dorms.

Yami answered, "Very Well," and sprinted toward the door.

Bakura and Serenity ran into the forest. They realized they didn't know where to go. "Where to now, grave robber?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know," he answered. He looked to the ground and saw large deep footprints. "How bout we follow these prints," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed. They ran deeper and deeper into the forest following the large footprints. Serenity began to her the horrible crashing and clicking of large pincers. "Bakura," she sounded very scared, "did you her that?"

"Yes, my lady," he replied.

"Um, what was it?" she asked as they stepped into a clearing.

He gulped, "Giant . . killer . . . SPIDERS!" They looked up and saw Acromantula gleefully descending from the trees. "Don't worry, princess, I promised you I wouldn't let you and Shizuka get hurt."

She pleaded, "Bakura, please don't. I know some spells," she gulped, "Unfortunately, it won't be enough for-"

Serenity's words were cut short by the ugly the pincer of an Acromantula around her neck. "Serenity!" Bakura gasped before he was taken too.

Fortunately, about twenty powerful stunners shot through the area hitting all the spiders. Unfortunately, they hit Bakura and Serenity too.

Yami ran past Hagrid's hut at full speed. Suddenly a shrill scream pierced the cool night air. "Serenity!" he yelled at the moon, "I will save you from him!"

~*Author's Notes*~

Hello people and faithful reviewers! This was my 13th chapter. Hope it wasn't the worst cause 13's an unlucky number. Anyway, in the next few chapters A LOT of secrets will be revealed from the yamis to why and how Anzu and Honda died. For all the people who want Malfoy to die at this point, he'll soon wish he was dead. For all the people who don't want Malfoy to die, he won't die. It's a win win situation. Oh and Hermione's secret will be sliced open! So keep reading and reviewing cause the story is really heating up!


	14. Betaryal: A Reality

Betrayal: a Reality  
  
Yami reached the boundary of the forest when he realized that he couldn't do this alone. He swiftly turned around and ran back toward the castle. He planned to convince Hermione to join him.  
  
He threw the double doors open and ran into the entrance hall. The dance had ended so he went up the stairs to the seventh floor and toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He reached the fat lady out of breath. He shouted the password -flittery fairy- and ran into the common room. Hermione was sitting in a reading a copy of Hogwarts, a History.  
  
"Hermione!" Yami gasped.  
  
She looked up. "Hello, Yami," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hermione, I need your help," he pleaded out of breath.  
  
She looked worried, "What's wrong?"  
  
He replied, "Bakura and Malik have betrayed me. They've taken Serenity and Shizuka. Kaiba can't help me cause he's busy arguing with Seth. Help me Hermione Granger, you're my only hope."  
  
She stared and asked, "What about Isis? Why me, Yami?"  
  
He sighed, "I forgot you didn't know."  
  
"Know what?" she asked putting the book on the table nearby.  
  
"Let me explain," he said, "You are the reincarnation of Herla, a character of Ancient Egypt. Your mother was a Hebrew nurse in my father's house. We played together when we were kids. But that ended when your mother died. You left Egypt with the Hebrew slaves and I never saw you again."  
  
Hermione whispered, "And I never knew. . "  
  
"I need you," he pleaded.  
  
She replied, "Oh, Yami, don't be silly. Of course I'll help. Ever since we first met, I felt some sort of bond between us."  
  
Forbidden Forest  
  
Deep violet eyes accompanied by long light golden hair wandered among three Death Eaters. Malik was not at all his regular self. He had lost control of his anger and fled. He had become Yami Marik.  
  
Marik walked over to Lucious Malfoy, one of the three Death Eaters. Lucious had the same pale colored hair that Draco had and the same gray stormy eyes. Now that he thought about it more, Draco was a lot likes his hikari. Where had his hikari gone anyway? Malik usually didn't disappear like this.  
  
He could now see the mist covered silhouettes of the three Death Eaters. They were crowding around two stunned bodies. Marik felt the urge the yell, "Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy Sr. looked up. "Oh good, you're awake," was his casual response. "Avery! Crabbe!" he yelled to the two other wizards. "Our Egyptian captive has awakened."  
  
Avery and Crabbe began to advance on Marik. They grabbed his arms and pinned him to a tree.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Marik asked amused.  
  
Lucious grinned, "You shall soon see. We have a few questions for you. Are you Malik Ishtar?"  
  
He smirked, "We could say it that way."  
  
Malfoy sneered in reply; "I do not find your witty comments amusing. Explain yourself now!"  
  
Marik replied, "Fine. I am not Malik. I am his anger and rage, his pain and suffering, his pure hatred! MWAHAHAHAHA! I know why you took Malik. You wish to make an alliance with the almighty holder of the Millennium Rod."  
  
Malfoy replied, "You are wise, anger and hatred. Maybe your friends will help me get a stronger, clearer answer." He walked over to Shizuka's limp body. "Enervate," he muttered.  
  
Shizuka's emerald eyes fluttered open. "Malik is that you?" she asked in a dazed voice.  
  
I'm back!Malik said mentally.  
  
Oh well Marik replied.  
  
"Malik?" Shizuka asked.  
  
Marik shifted his attention to her. She looked very sweet and innocent with her large emerald eyes.  
  
"You!" Malfoy said to Marik, "Will form an alliance with us if you wish to keep the girl alive."  
  
Marik, you had better agree or you'll soon find yourself in the shadow realm!Malik hissed.  
  
Marik gulped, "I agree."  
  
Malfoy smiled triumphantly, "I always knew you would see it our way. Release our new ally."  
  
Shizuka watched cluelessly as Avery and Crabbe released Marik and her while Ryou remained stunned.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Hello faithful readers and reviewers! Bakura's Pheonix here. Hope you all realized that I changed my pen name. Anyway, There's Hermione's secret.  
  
Questions that still need answering:  
  
Why did Anzu and Honda die? Will Ryou ever wake up? Will Yami and Hermione be able to save the world? What will Kaiba's decision be? 


	15. Kaiba's Decision

Kaiba's Decision  
  
Seto Kaiba sat alone by the fire in the Ravenclaw common room contemplating his decision. Should I help Yami?he asked Seth.  
  
Why should we help that mutt of a pharoah? Seth answered.  
  
But if we don'the began Something could happen to Shizuka......or Serenity  
  
Seth shook his head Seto, Seto, Seto, my dear Serenity is immortal. The only ones in danger are the mortals involved. In this case, Shizuka, Ryou, Yugi, Malik and Hermione.  
  
That may bespoke Kaiba But if Shizuka dies, Serenity is locked away until another pure spirit comes but by that time, you may be waiting too.  
  
Seth was bewildered. Never thought of it that way. he confessed.  
  
"Then we got alot more thinking to," Seto said out loud.  
  
Shizuka Jonouchi felt very scared and out of place amoung Malik and the Death Eaters. "Please," she pleaded once more, "Awaken Ryou as well."  
  
"Foolish girl!" scolded Avery, "No matter how many times you beg, we will not unstun him until he is useful!"  
  
"But," she began.  
  
"I will hear no more!" Avery raged.  
  
"Avery," Malfoy said smoothly, "Humor the angel and awaken her friend."  
  
"Angel?" Shizuka wondered.  
  
"Why yes of course, "Malfoy said cooly, "You are an angel. A real geniune angel. How did you yourself not know?"  
  
How did you not know? Serenity parroted.  
  
Avery spoke the magic spell but twas not Ryou who was there but Bakura.  
  
"Hello there grave robber," Malik greeted.  
  
"Malik!" Bakura said evilly, "Should we fufill that dream the ol' bag, Dumbledore, had?"  
  
"Certainly," Malik answered with a vile grinn on his face.  
  
Shizuka was flabbergasted. "Malik, of what nonsense does this lunatic speak? You've changed. Right?"  
  
Malik smirked, "You are clueless. All the angels are. I never changed. This has all been an elaborate plan to rule the world!"  
  
"But," she stammered, "If you never changed, why did you give me the charm?"  
  
"He gave it to you," Bakura continued, "Because you are an angel. And if you are an angel, then your dark must be truly dark. Why, Ryou and I are a perfect example of that."  
  
"So," Shizuka said, "You were using me."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Does Serenity know?"  
  
"Yes, I did," said Serenity gaining control.  
  
Malfoy finally said something, "Well then, its nice to finally meet the infamous Princess Serenity."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement," she said dryly.  
  
"What is this dream Dumbledore had?" Malfoy inquired.  
  
"I'm gonna unite my Rare Hunters with your Death Eaters," Malik answered.  
  
"Well," Malfoy asked, "Where are they?"  
  
"Umm," Malik stuttered, "In Japan."  
  
"Not quite," said a voice as three helicopters landed and dispatched thirty men in purple cloaks.  
  
"Well," Bakura said, "if it isn't High Priest Seth." 


	16. Voldemort and his Plan

**Reviewer Responses:**

**GorunNova**- They do not know that Voldemort is after them until later in the story. But you're right if they did they would not be so stupid.

**Someone**- You are right. But have recieved other information saying that her surname is Kawaii.

****

On with the chapter

**Voldemort and his Plan  
**  
Yami stopped dead at the sight of the three helicopters. "Yami?" Hermione inquired stopping as well.  
  
"Thoose helicopters," he stuttered, "They're Kaiba Corp. helicopters. My own cousin betrayed me. Malik and Bakura are holding my heir captive and my priestess abandoned me. Things couldn't be better."  
  
"Don't worry," consoled Hermione, "Good always conquers evil."  
  
After that they continued running until they reached the forest. Hermione gulped as she and Yami dove into the trees. Soon they found the clearing that held Serenity, Malik, Bakura, Seth, Avery, Crabbe and Malfoy.  
  
Yami slowly stepped into the clearing. "Daughter!" he yelled.  
  
"Daddy!" Serenity exclaimed as she ran to Yami. She stood behind him and winked at Bakura.  
  
"Who might you be?"  
  
"Master!" exclaimed Avery, Crabbe and Malfoy as they bowed their heads.  
  
"I think the better questioned is," Yami responded coolly, "Who might you be?"  
  
"Clever response," replied the shadowy voice, "I am Lord Voldemort," he said pointing a wand at Yami.  
  
When Yami went to reach for his hand, he found them tied together by a shadow cord. He whirled around to face Serenity who wore a vile expression. "Why?" he whimpered.  
  
"You don't like Bakura and you made me marry him!" she screeched pointing at Seth.  
  
"And so my day grows worse," Yami said, "I have one hope left," he said referring to Hermione but also thinking of Isis.  
  
"Can you be sure of that?" Voldemort asked as he pulled Isis out of the shadows. Her hands were also bound.  
  
"Isis, what happened?" asked Yami.  
  
"Pharaoh," she began, "I have failed you. Trelawny took me to Dumbledore who told me to help and find you. But I was captured."  
  
"Priestess, I forgive you," Yami forgave her.  
  
"Well, well, well," Voldemort began, "I've captured Pharaoh Yami and Priestess Isis and befriended Grave Thief Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Princess Serenity and Priest Seth."  
  
"That's High Priest Seth," Seth corrected.  
  
"Whatever," Voldemort continued, "I will now continue the villain tradition and state my plan. Now that I've gathered six of the seven Millennium Items into one place, I shall take them from you five and use Bakura's Ring to find Shaddi and the Scales."  
  
"Wait a minute," Bakura protested, "You're planning to betray us and steal our most prized possessions?"  
  
"You heard me," Voldemort replied.  
  
"That's my job!" Bakura yelled back.  
  
"You can't take my Rod!" yelled Malik.  
  
"Our items won't work for you," Seth stated.  
  
"We won't let them work," Serenity explained, "The only work for our hikaris cause they're our reincarnations."  
  
"She is right," Yami said.  
  
"You cannot win!" Isis yelled.  
  
"We shall see about that, priestess!" Voldemort spelled, "Imperio!"  
  
Isis looked no different. But she then went and punched Yami in the face (even with her hands bound) making him bleed. "Isis!?!?" Yami yelled confused and in pain.  
  
"She has finally seen it my way, pharaoh," Voldemort stated.  
  
"Here you go, master," Isis said giving Voldemort her Necklace.  
  
"You liar!" Serenity accused, "I pay attention during Shizuka's classes. You used the Imperious Curse!"  
  
"Right you are," he replied, "Now Isis is mine and you can do nothing!"  
  
"You think so?" Malik asked holding up his Rod.  
  
"I can withstand that," the Dark Lord said coolly.  
  
At that very moment Hermione ran into the clearing. "Expelliarmus!" she screamed as Voldemort's wand flew away and was caught by Serenity. Isis became free again.  
  
"Who has the advantage now?" Serenity asked about to break the wand.  
  
"You do," he admitted.  
  
"Tell me everything you've done that involves us," she demanded.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I'll break it."  
  
"Fine," he confessed, "When I found out about the items, I first targeted your muggle friends, Honda and Anzu. They refused to talk so they died. Then earlier tonight, it was planned that Draco Malfoy was to toss Malik out the window to lure you all here."


	17. The Amulet of Anubis

The Amulet of Anubis

"So now it seems that the tables have turned in our favor, Lord Voldemort," Yami spoke triumphantly.

"Would you mind saying that again?" Voldemort asked.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"This is why," said Voldemort as he rolled up Malfoy's sleeve and touched the Dark Mark embedded in his arm. Malfoy flinched in pain, but seventeen other Death Eaters appeared in a pop. And Marik, Bakura, Serenity, Yami, Isis, Seth and Hermione soon found themselves being held tight by one of the Death Eaters.

"Gee, I was wondering where the other seventeen were cause there were twenty stunners," Bakura stated.

"It seems that now the tables has turned to favor me," Voldemort said slyly.

"Whatever," Yami said grudgingly.

"Now witness a new power that the greatest wizard in the world has mastered!" Voldemort yelled as he revealed and emerald amulet with the eye of Horus on it. A green flash of light covered the clearing and in a pink flash of light Serenity was sucked into the amulet. In a green flash Bakura joined. Seth was next with a blue flash and Marik followed with a purple one.

Yami stood alone, "We shall still defeat you!" he yelled just before a red flash stole him.

"Mwahahahaha!" Voldemort laughed sadistically. "Who's winning now, pharaoh?"

Shizuka, Ryou, Kaiba, Malik and Yugi awakened to see this horrible sight. Isis and Hermione were the only ones not dazed with little memory of the past hour or so. "Isis," Shizuka asked trembling, "Where is Serenity?"

"Shizuka, your yami and all the others have been stolen by the crazy man over there," she answered compassionately.

"Hmph!" Shizuka said angrily, "How rude!"

"Yes, how rude indeed!" Kaiba repeated.

"Oh," Voldemort responded, "I'm rude now? How unfortunate to me," he said sarcastically.

"So," Malik asked, "What was that amulet thingy anyway?"

"The Amulet of Anubis," he answered matter-of-factly.

"I don't remeber anything in the scriptures about that," Isis stated.

"That's because it belonged to the Grave Thief himself," Voldemort said, "But he died before he could use it so it was never written about."

"Bakura never told me about it," Ryou said.

"Well," Voldemort said concluding this talk, "That's too bad for you and your friends."

"I've won duels before without Yami," Yugi said, "So this should be no different."

"Oh but it is," Voldemort sneered. The amulet glowed red and Yami appeared in his spiritual form. "See now you are fighting against him."

"Yami?" Yugi gasped.

"Yes, pathetic tiny one," Yami answered bitterly.

"But how?" Hermione asked, "Yami is not evil and can not be turned evil that easily!"

"But how much do you know about the real me?" he asked, "Do you know what yami means?"

"No," she stuttered.

"It means dark!" he laughed, "Which is what I truly am!"

"I don't believe it," Isis gasped as Voldemort sommoned the other yamis in their spiritual form.

And the Battle of Yami and Hikari began.


	18. The Battle of Yami and Hikari

**Battle of Yami and Hikari**

Hermione watched in horror as the Yami she had known, the one that she had loved had become the brutal fiend that she saw before her. She would not believe it. "Isis!" she screeched.

"Hermione!" came Isis' reply.

"What should we do?"

"Run, Hermione, before the ancient magic seals us within."

"What does that mean?"

"Since we were not affected by the amulet, we can be sealed inside it, its too complicated, just run!"

"Okay," said Hermione, she turned to run but then hesitated. It didn't feel right just abandoning them. But she listened to Isis. When she reached the edge of the forrest, she burst into tears. Yami had depended on her and she had just run away. A moment later Isis came out behind her breathing heavily. "Isis, I don't feel right about this. I mean Yami came to me and trusted me and now I'm abandoning him."

"Hermione," Isis assured her, "Yami would not be happy if you had stayed and gotten yourself locked away within Voldemort's amulet."

"Okay, I guess you're right," she admitted, "But we should get Harry and Ron to help us now."

"Okay, we will next time," Isis said.

"Next time? Why not now?" Hermione questioned.

"Before I left, I yelled to escape as soon as possible from Voldemort's trap. And I know that Kaiba, my brother and possibly Yugi and Shizuka will escape and they will meet us back at the castle. But all we can do is wait now."

Already bruised and bleeding, Yugi fought on against Yami. He could not believe that the one person that he had trusted above everyone in the world was fighting against him and possibly trying to kill him. He groaned as Yami threw another punch at him. He lunged hoping to dodge it but sadly, he was hit right in his stomach. He fell backward and cried out in pain as his Millennium Puzzle slamed against his forehead. _My Millennium Puzzle! _he thought. _That's what I still have! _He looked up at Yami and noticed that it wasn't hanging around his neck too. _I don't know what I can do, but I atleast have a hope now! _

He clamped his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on what he needed to accomplish. Escaping this horrible scene, that's what he needed to do. He opened his eyes to see Yami grinning sadisticly above him. One last thought that's all he had left in him. He used his last surge of energy to concentrate on that thought.

He collapsed and then the Millennium Puzzle emitted a powerful glow that only Yami seemed to see. His eyes widened as he was engulfed by the light and was sucked back into the Millennium Puzzle.

In the corner of his eye, Kaiba saw Yugi collapse and Yami disappear. For a second he wondered what happened but then thought less of it. He had his own fight to win. He would win it his way. By brute force, not by some ancient magic like Yugi. He was probly the least worn out of the crew and Seth's energy was running down fast although he was still a challenge.

Seth took advantage of Kaiba's distraction and threw a hard punch at his head. Luckily Kaiba saw Seth just in time to take a quick step to the side. Unable to stop his attack, Seth plunged onto the ground hard, flipping several times before hitting a tree. Kaiba walked over to him and kicked him in his gut causing him to groan and then disappear like Yami had. He battle won he turned his attention to Shizuka, hoping to help her out a bit.

Shizuka, like Yugi, had very little energy left. She could barely move her left leg, and the right one was not much better. Her mouth was filled with the salty tatse of blood. She had struggled from the very beginning in this fight against her dark half. Since her legs were useless, she was contained to the ground, with almost ensured Serenity's victory.

"Aren't you done yet?" Serenity taunted malevolently. She laughed as if she were a witch. She was unmarked by any bruises and hadn't a scracth on her. She smirked throwing one final deadly punch at Shizuka.

Kaiba watched in agony as his true love was about to be killed by her mirror image. He sprinted over tackling Serenity to the ground. She soon pushed him off and threw him aside. "Isn't this sweet?" she cackled, "Loverboy coming to the rescue. Sadly he's too late," Her maniacal laughter killed the night as she finished Shizuka off with a blow that would have surely killed Shizuka if Serenity were not a spirit. But it did knock Shizuka into the Shadow Realm. And still laughing, Serenity was sucked back into Voldemort's amulet.

"Shizuka!" Kaiba screeched stumbling over to her limp body. Standing over her, he fell to his knees, sobbing relentlessly. He pulled her body close and held her tight. Then, still sobbing, he picked her up and silently carried her back to the castle.

Ryou's case was even more hopeless than Shizuka's within mere minutes, Bakura had him in the position that Serenity had Shizuka in. But Bakura was a lot more merciless than Serenity. He watsed no time toting with Ryou, but went right to business. And very soon Ryou's limp body fell to the ground and Bakura returned to the Amulet.

Malik and Marik's fight was very bloody indeed. Malik had immediately resorted to the dagger hidden within his Millennium Rod. He kept aiming for Marik's head but always struck his chest. Both of them were bleeding from head to toe. If Marik had held the Millennium Rod, he would have already vanquished Malik. But Malik had it was doing all he could to hit Marik with each strike.

Finally Malik got a brilliant idea. He quickly kicked Marik between the legs and Marik fell over in pain onto his back. Malik struck quickly and drove the dagger into Marik's back. Marik disappeared in pain and Maik emeraged victorious.

He managed to wake Yugi so that he could walk back to the castle and Malik carried Ryou on his back.


	19. Recouperation

**

* * *

**

**Recouperation**

* * *

The week after the night of Halloween, was especially hard on the new students. Despite the fact the Ryou and Shizuka weren't even conscious or in the same realm as everyone else, the teachers still kept teaching, simply thinking that once they woke up they could catch up with the rest of the class.

But what if they never wake up? This was the only thought on the the new students, and Hermione's, minds. Harry didn't really have any thoughts on the subject since he was oblivous to the event until Hermione and Isis returned. Ron, like Harry, didn't have too many thoughts on the subject, but Hermione did manage to catch him sneaking off the hospital wing to watch Shizuka. Kaiba often was seen working up there just so he could be with her.

But the whole school was affected by Ryou and Shizuka. See, with two Quidditch players 'unconscious' and lack of substitutes for that position, the Quidditch Cup was postponed until they wake up. That put all the students and even some teachers down.

Yugi was being kept in the hospital wing too. Not because he was in the Shadow Realm, but becuase he was so weak and bruised that he could barely stand. Malik was also bruised and weak, but he was not nearly so bad that he had to be kept in the Hospital Wing.

"Harry?" Hermione asked one afternoon in the commonroom.

"What is it, Hermione?" he replied curiously.

"Do you remeber what Dumbledore said about the Millennium Items and their ancient past?" she asked him.

"Yes. Why?" he said even more curious now.

"Well, you see," she scrambled for the right words, "Yami, told me that I'm reincarnated too, like them, I mean."

Harry frowned, "You like him don't you?"

Hermione nodded sheepishly, "But anyway, he said that I am the reincarnation of Herla, a character of Ancient Egypt. My mother was a Hebrew nurse in his father's house."

"So you're his slave?" Harry asked repulsively.

"No, no, Harry it wasn't like that," she tried to explain, "I was his friend and he was said when my mother died he was sad cause I left with the Hebrew slaves."

"Probly sad cause he was losing his slave!" Harry yelled disapprovingly. "You know what, Hermione, if you're going to believe everything that lying scoundrel tells you, I'd rather if we didn't speak to each other!" He shouted angily before walking out of the room.

"Harry, WAIT!!!!" she yelled desperately. But Harry didn't come back.

Hermione ran out of the commonroom and dashed up to the hospital wing, she knew that Kaiba, Yugi and possibly Ron would be up there. Maybe one of them could talk to Harry. She knew that she couldn't talk to Yami himself but maybe she could talk to Yugi and he could give her some answers.

She ran into the room and saw that Ron was there. He was talking to Yugi and Kaiba was sitting quietly but Shizuka's bed. Hermione noticed that he was holding her hand. "Ron!" she yelled at him.

"Oh, hello Hermione," he said casually.

"Ron, I need you talk to Harry," she said desperately.

"Why?" he asked, "Did you guys get into a fight?"

Hermione nodded sheepishly. "But its serious this time. Harry is convinced that Yami is liar!" she yelled outraged.

"Yeah," Ron said sarcastically, "I can see how that's serious."

"Oh, stop, Ron." she said annoyed. "Yugi, what do you think? Is Yami a liar?"

"Well," Yugi admitted, "I'm not exactly sure, you see, I can't tell if he's lying or not. But I haven't been able to prove him wrong, yet!" he quickly added.

"But I've never been wrong before, so why should this be different?" she complained.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Hermione, if you insist, I'll talk to Harry, but I don't think it'll have a strong effect at all."

"What about you?" Hermione asked Kaiba, "You've been awfully quiet, Kaiba. Do you think that Yami's a liar?" When Kaiba didn't answer, but continued to stare at Shizuka's blank face, she asked again, "Kaiba! Do you think that Yami's a liar?"

Kaiba blinked and then glare at her angrily. "I have no comment on the topic," he answered dryly.

"Okay, sorry," she apologized, "But you don't have to be so angry, geez!"

"No," he shook his head, "You don't understand, you useless idiot! I heard something. And it sounded like Shizuka......." his voice faded off.

"But that's impossible!" Yugi said curiously, "She's in the Shadow Realm!"

"Then how did I hear her?" he shouted angrily.

"You could have just imagined it," Hermione sugguested quietly.

"Look!" Ron shouted pointing at the wall behind them and waving frantically.

They all turned to look and stared at what they saw in disbelief. There was writing on the wall. It said in ghostly writing.

Hello, guys. I am in the Shadow Realm.

"Shizuka?" Kaiba asked dazed.

Yes, said the wall, Ryou's here too.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked her.

Yes, I am fine. And so is Ryou, although we're noth bruised. But we do have one request.

"What is it?" Yugi asked this question.

Win the war against Voldemort. Free us and send Bakura and Serenity here in our place. Yami and Seth have been fighting all the time! And I think Seth's trying to make a move on me.

Kaiba clenched his fist, "We'll try again, tonight. And we'll make sure that Bakura and Serenity lose," he said zealously.

* * *

**Review! I'm not updating until I get ten more reviews so if you want to hear the rest of the story, review!**


	20. Grudge Match Pt One

**

* * *

**

The Laughter of Lord Voldemort

* * *

Hermione, Kaiba, Marik, Isis, Yugi and a reluctant Ron and Harry approach the Forbidden Forrest a week after they saw Shizuka's writing on the wall. Kaiba was angry that they hadn't gone the night they saw the writing but a week later, the reason being that Marik and Yugi needed healing and Harry needed persuading. The band of seven friends halted at the brim of the forrest.

Yugi stared up at the towering trees that made him feeling especially small. His faith wavered for a second as he wondered if this would be suicide. But a thought deep inside him raised his spirits and gave him courage. Strangely he could not indentify that thought.

Kaiba continued to proceed toward the forrest, but turned around sharply when he realized that nobody was following him. "What the hell are you people waiting for?" he yelled, "Do you expect Voldemort," Hermione and Ron shuddered, "To come waltzing out here to fight us?"

"Yes," Ron said in a small voice. Everybody shot looks a him that said, 'You idiot'.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Come on," he said continued toward the forrest beckoning for the others to follow. Everyone followed voluntarily, except Ron and Harry, that is. Ron and Harry hesitated for a moment and followed Kaiba and the others grudgingly.

"Ummm, Kaiba," Hermione questioned, "How are we going to find that clearing again?"

Kaiba turned around to look at her. "I....I never thought of that before," he admitted looking at the ground.

"If only Ryou was here," Isis said wistfully, "His Millennium Ring can locate other items."

"But the other Items are in the Shadow Realm," Yugi said confused.

"You are forgetting the Eye," Isis said, her blue eyes gleaming in triumph, "Voldemort," Ron and Hermione shuddered, "Could have taken the Eye from Ryou."

"You are forgetting that we don't have the Ring so all this speculation is just wasting time!" Kaiba roared, "Plus, we don't have to find the clearing, we just have to find Voldemort! Would you two stop that!" he glared at Ron and Hermione.

Everyone stared open-mouthed at Kaiba, whose sudden outburst has roused something in the trees. When the loud pop of someone apparating came, they stop staring at Kaiba and turned their attentioon to the trees nearby, searching for any hint of Voldemort or his followers.

But out of the trees came not any Death Eaters, but ten of Marik's rare hunters. "What are you doing here?" Marik snaped at them.

"Searching for you, Master Marik," answered the one closest to them, "You see, we know someone who wants to see you and your friends," he cackled.

Marik shot a triumphal glance back at the group, "Well, then take us to him," he ordered.

"As you wish, Master Marik," another one of them said eerily.

The Rare Hunters lead the group through the forrest and everyone followed them willingluy, except Yugi. Somthing about the way that Rare Hunters spoke didn't sound right to him. Was it the Imperious Curse again? He wouldn't know unless he followed, but he wasn't sure if he did want to know. But, nevertheless, he followed the groupd and the eerie Rare Hunters.

The Rare Hunters did lead them to the clearing where they had been before but then they just disappeared, leaving the group alone. Hermione looked around worriedly and Yugi began to shiver. Harry and Kaibastared coldly into the darkness as if they could sense that Voldemort was there somewhere. Marik was still wearing that smug grin and Isis and Ron just didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a sadistic laughter filled the air and caused Hermione and Isis to shreif with fear. But Harry know this laughter, this was the laughter that had filled his head when dementers were around. This was the laughter of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Esther'nEra-goddess-ofChaos**: Hahahaha....yes I do have to set limits

**Seto's Girl 2004: **thanks a whole lot for the support


End file.
